There are not many simple toys for interaction with a pet in the prior art. Such kind of toys can only perform a single function, instead of multiple functions simultaneously. The scoop in the prior art is a common tool usually used for scooping powdery or lumpy objects, and often comprises a handle and a scoop body, wherein the handle is merely used for holding, instead of storage, and is in most cases longer than the scoop body so as to increase the arm of force for holding the distal end of the handle. The shape of the scoop in the prior art is not suitable for scooping a ball, and the scoop in the prior art has no space for accommodating pet foods/drinks and therefore is not suitable for training or exercising a pet.
The present invention provides a ball-throwing scoop having a handle provided therein with a space for accommodating pet foods/drinks. In comparison with the prior art, the scoop of the present invention is specifically used for throwing and scooping a toy ball for pets, and can easily throw the scooped ball farther. There is no need to pick up the ball by hand, and the ball-scooping and ball-throwing functions can be easily achieved while keeping the hands clean; and the handle is provided therein with a space for accommodating pet foods/drinks so as to timely and conveniently reward pets with foods/drinks when a person is playing games and interacting with a pet using a ball. Especially when the pet gets the ball back, preloaded foods or drinks can be drawn out of the accommodating space for a timely reward and to increase the fun for interaction with pets.